Experimental Neko
by RadioActiveFlower
Summary: This is a D. Gray-man fanfic and I'm not so great with summaries so here's some random piece of information about this story. There will most likely be a KandaxOC, maybe a bit of Laven action and possibly LavixOC to, there might be a lemon in later chapters. So there you people go, you'll have to read to find out the rest :D


_**This is my new story so I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**~Clary over and out :)**_

* * *

_White. That was all she could see. All she could remember seeing. And the bone-chilling wind the only thing she could feel, all she had ever felt, except for the tiny warm, form that she had pressed against her chest tightly, trying as hard as she could to protect it from the wind and snow. _

_The little girl wrapped her small brown coat around her only friend tightly, trying to keep him from freezing to death. _

_"I'm sorry chisana koneko." She murmured, collapsing down beside a Sakura tree and curling into a ball around the minute bit of warmth which was the kitten. _

_Was she going to die here? Would she be able to save her kitten? Were they both going to die here? Stranded out in the middle of no-where so that no one would ever find them until it was to late? _

_Her thoughts were cut short however as she saw a figure making its way over to them. _

_"Are you alright?" Asked a boy who looked not much older than she was, he had shoulder-length blackish blue hair and was wearing a thick winter coat. "Would you like to come inside?" _

_The little girl looked up at him groggily, then looking back down at the kitten who was still wrapped in her own coat she said. "Please look after him." With that she let the darkness - that had been waiting at the corner of her mind - to completely envelope her in it's soft, warm enbrace._

* * *

Chizuru Miwa awoke from her sleep feeling slightly depressed like she always did after having that dream. I_'d tried so hard to prevent that kittens death and then he went and died anyway, stupid cat._ She thought bitterly, she swung her legs off of the side of the bed and stretched. _I wonder what I'll have for breakfast?_

After she'd gotten dressed into her skirt and plain white dress shirt, she walked out of her room and made her way down to the Dining Hall, in her oppinion the most important part of the Order.

"Oh, hey there honey, what can I get you this wonderful morning?" Asked Jerry, the head chef of the Kitchens.

"Um, can I have some pork ramen please?" She answered happily, thinking of the delicious food.

"For breakfast sweetheart?" Jerry wondered out loud, raising an eyebrow at Chizuru.

"Yeah, if that's alright? I could settle for soba or misoa soup instead though." She said sheepishly, she knew very well that it wasn't really what you had for breakfast but she couldn't help it, she was really craving something for her home country.

Just then Kanda stormed into the room with a much darker aura than normal surrounding him. "Where the hell is the fucking _usagi_?" He growled, glaring around the place until his gaze finally landed on the said boy who was now hiding behind Chizuru.

"I said I was sorry didn't I? What more can I do?" Shrugged the redheaded man helplessly.

"You turned my fucking socks pink! _Baka usagi_!" Yelled the samurai, a vain bulging in his firehead as he stompt over to the two terrified exorcists.

"Please don't let him kill me Chizi-chan, I don't want to die, I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I'm eighteen." He yelped, looking at Chizuru pleadingly.

The purple eyed girl looked up at the rabbit and sighed, then nodded her head slowly. "Um Kanda, I could have the socks if you want and I'll get you some new ones, is that alright?" After she finished speaking, Chizuru gave herself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering or letting her voice crack.

"Che fine, but make the _usagi_ get me more socks, you didn't do anything _moyashi_ number two." Grunted the black haried man defeatedly, making Chizuru smile at him gratefully but irritably.

"Thanks BaKanda." She smiled sweetly, walking away from the two and leaving them glaring at each other._ Honestly, how can two people fight so much without killing one another?_ She wondered as she came to sit opposite Allen at one of the tables. "Good morning Allen."

"Oh hello Chizuru, how are you this morning?" Asked the white haired exorcist politely, tucking back into the mountain of food that was piled before him which was gradually shrinking.

"I'm fine thanks, how was your mission yesterday?"

"It went alright I guess."

"That's good." Chizuru trailed off not really knowing what else to say, but thankfully her pork ramen arrived just then so she dug in, grateful for the taste of her home country.

After she'd finished she stayed at the table waiting for Allen to finish and then Lenalee came into the Dining Hall and walked over to them.

"Hey Chizuru, my brother wants to see you in his office, he says it's urgent." She said, smiling apologetically at her slightly older friend.

"Um ok, so long as he doesn't blow me up or anything?" Chizuru joked half-heartedly, she knew how much Lenalee's older brother, Komui, liked to experiment and she didn't want to end up a one of his guinea pigs like Allen had.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Chizuru-chan, my brother hasn't been up to to much lately so you should be fine." Lenalee smiled again before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

"I guess I'll see you later then Allen." Chizuru sighed, standing up and stretching, wondering what on earth Komui wanted, maybe she had a mission, or maybe Komui did just want to test out his latest experiment on her. I hope Lenalee's right. She thought grimly as she left the Dining Hall, heading in the direction of the Branch Chief's office.

Once Chizuru was outside of Komui's office she knocked on the door twice before being let in by said man.

"Ah, Chizuru! I'm so glad you came!" Said the scientist loudly, clappig his hands childishly.

"Um, so what did you need to see me for Komui? Lenalee said it was urgent?" Asked the black haired exorcist cautiously, glancing around the room suspicsiously and then sighing in relief when nothing she saw looked dangerous. Note the word looked...

"Well if you follow me I'll show you I needed you for." Said the Chinese man, walking over to one of his desk.

"So what is it Komu-ahh! Hey! What was that for!" Exclaimed Chizuru as Komui spun around after picking something up off of his desk and throwing a large amount of liquid over her that had come from a bucket, which was appartently what the scientist had picked up.

"Just a little experiment, so how do you Chizuru-chan? Do you possibly feel dizzy? Tired? Angry? Happy? Tell me if you feel any different!" Yelped Komui inpatiently and looking at the girl expectantly.

"I feel fine actually." Smiled Chizuru evilly. "But you won't be very soon." She growled, chasing the scientist around the room and then out of the door, hot on his heels the entire way.

Suddenly Chizuru felt a stabbing pain in her head and lower back, making her trip, landing on her hands and knees. What's happening? Is it Komui's experiment? Is it going to kill me? Am I going to die?

With those being her last thoughts she slipped off into unconsciousness, letting it's soft, warm arms wrap themselves around her.

* * *

Kanda was walking up to his room after he'd finished his training, but just as he began to approach his door he felt his heart jump painfully in his chest.

Lying, face first in front of the samurai's door was Chizuru, looking worryingly still.

"Oi, _moyashi_ number two, what the hell are you doing?" He growled, standing beside her small unconscious form and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

As soon as Kanda had confirmed that there was no-one on the same floor as him, or no one in sight anyway, he knelt down by Chizuru's side and shook her shoulders gently.

What's going on? What's happened to her? He thought confusedly.

"Hey Chizuru, wake up baka, it's not funny now get up." Kanda said, only just managing to restrain the pleading in his voice.

The dark haired girl rolled over and groaned in pain, making Kanda wonder even more what happened to her.

"I guess I'll take you to the Hospital Wing then, che, why are you and the _moyashi_ always getting hurt?" He said, rolling his onyx eyes and scooping the tiny girl up into his arms. _Why do I always feel like I need to protect you?_

Once Kanda was at the Hospital Wing he was surrounded by nurses who soon took Chizuru off of him after saying that if they didn't find out what was wrong with her imedietly then she might have perminent damage.

"Hey Yu-chan, I just found out that Chizi-chan was in the Hospital Wing, what happened to her?" Asked a rather frantic looking rabbit, coming over to stand beside the samurai.

"Che, I don't know, I just found her passed out in front of my room." Replied Kanda, sounding extremely bored and uninterested.

"Do you think it was Komui? He could be experimenting on Chizi-chan as well was Moyashi-chan." The redheaded rabbit thought out loud and then it all made perfect sense to Kanda.

Chizuru had been asked to go and visit Komui and then she windes up outside his bedroom door, unconcsious. _I'm going to ring his scientific little neck._ Kanda thought angrily.

"So you think it was Komui then do you Yu." Grinned the rabbit annoyingly and then Kanda realised that he must of spoken out loud.

"Che." Was all the rabbit got in reply because now that the usagi said it Kanda was now almost completely sure that it was Komui's doing that Chizuru was now in a hospital bed.

"Hey Lavi, Kanda, how's Chizuru doing? Toma just told me that you'd just brought her in Kanda." Said the white haired _moyashi_, looking worried about our friend. _When did I start counting moyashi number two as a friend?_

"Hey um, have you three seen Miwa-san anywhere? She's disappeared." Said one of the nurses, looking worriedly from one confused face to the next. "I guess not."

"What! Chizuru's disappeared? We have to find her! She might be in trouble!" Yelled the red haired rabbit, running out of the Hospital Wing to look for the missing girl. This is going to be a long day. Kanda thought to himself as he went to look with the red haired _usagi_.

* * *

Chizuru's violet eyes fluttered open and she surveyed her surroundings curiously. Where am I?

The black haired exorcist struggled to her feet so that she was now standing on the bed that she'd woken up on. I think this is Lavi's room, but what am I doing here?

Suddenly the events of the past few hours came rushing back to her. _So how did I end up in Lavi's room, I can't- oh. I remember now, I ran here from the Hospital Wing after I- oh shit. _The last thought struck Chizuru as she remembered why she ran.

Chizuru then walked to the edge of the bed, feeling her stomach tighten in dread as she realised that she couldn't walk on her back legs and instead had to walk on all fours, which was - she found - surprisingly easy.

Having reached the edge of the bed she jumped down to the floor - which seemed further away than normal - and trotted over to the mirror that decorated part of the wall.


End file.
